Northern Ásaterra
See also: The Legion of the Maor Dlí The Northern Province is the birthplace of Ásaterra. The north was where Queen Ása I led her rebellion and liberated her people, founding her own Kingdom which became the hub of the Ásaterran Empire under the rule of her descendants.It is a hot land full of deserts, mountains, and intricately crafted cities. The Legion of Legeónas currently governs the north, and their Capital is in the ancient city of Hynafoltre. History Before Ása's rebellion, the north was ruled by many different tribes. After working her way out of slavery, Ása rose up against her chief, who is believed to have blasphemed the gods, and united the country under her rule. The north became her seat of power, as it was for her descendants. During the expansion of the Ásaterran Empire, it was the main base of operations. The rest of the countries under Ásaterra's rule eventually officially became part of Ásaterra itself after many years. Until the year 1185 BA, the royal family mainly inhabited Constantium. After their coup, the Royal Council continued this tradition, with their headquarters in the former royal palace. After the civil war, Constantium was renamed Hynaforte, with Frithstede in the south-west being named the new capital of Ásaterra. The Legion, mainly recruited from the forces of former Royal Council members, remained in their headquarters in Hynafoltre. Geography & Architecture See also: Notable Locations in Northern Ásaterra Full of scorching summers and gentle winters, the north of Ásaterra is where the country was born. The Northern Provinces are comprised of red cliffs and deserts in the far North and long sandy beaches and dunes where the land meets the ocean. Further south, the deserts become scrub-lands, before meeting fertile farmlands thanks to the innovative irrigation system. Lemons and oranges grow in abundance, and the vineyards are some of the best in all of Ásaterra. The Northern cities are full of beautiful architecture, thanks to the help of the Elven stonemasons who came with their prince when he married Queen Ása. The high red walls on the outside conceal an inner paradise full of coloured tiles, fountains, exotic birds, silk divans and much more; at least, if you’re rich enough to be in the inner circles. The lower classes inhabit the outskirts of the city in apartments and houses made of red stone. Their roofs provide space for work and recreation, when they have the time. Their bustling markets are alive with the smells of spice and donkey dung, and the cries of traders selling their wares. The roads stretching through the north are old, but sturdy and straight, and villages and way-stations are generally dotted along them. There are many farms further south, as the scorching heat cools into a steady warmth, and the towns are built of grey stone and are sometimes whitewashes, more similar to the cities of Treth. The cobbled streets bustle with life, bright flowers hang from the trees whilst the old sit and bask in the sun, enjoying the sound of the musicians who often play in the town square and watching the young dance as dusk falls and the sweetly scented nights draw in. Being the lands from which Ásaterra originated and containing the old royal capital city, the north of Ásaterra is one ruled over by many wealthy and powerful noble families, each vying with one another to gain more power and influence within the land. The Northern lands also contain the Dwarven hold of Karak Anor, a grand Dwarven mountain-fortress-city home to some of the most ancient Dwarven families, mines, smithies and architecture in the known world. See some of the inspiration for Northern Ásaterra here. Society & Culture Fashion Fashion in the North is well suited to the heat. Light silks, cottons and linens are used, often died in bright colours. The wealthy are often decorated with intricate embroidery of gold, and heavy jewellery is often worn to denote a high status. Flowing robes that close at the front are commonplace, often layered over another robe or a pair of loose trousers of a complementary colour. For more practical occasions, the trousers are worn without the long robe, often with waistcoats or shorter robes over the top of a loose shirt. Although light leather or fabric shoes are worn around the house, practical leather boots or shoes will be worn when venturing outside, although sandals are often worn in the desert regions. When venturing into colder climates, people of the North will wear brightly coloured woollen clothes, or adopt the cloaks and coats of those from the southern regions. See some of the inspiration for Northern Ásaterran fashion here. Politics The Legion of Legeónas The Northern Province of Ásaterra is a land of many powerful nobles who possess large numbers of troops loyal first and foremost to their noble Lord or Lady. This means that the bickering that comes with many powerful nobles wishing to further themselves can often lead to small-scale wars over land or property. Under the monarchy that preceded the current council a number of alliances began to develop within the noble circles of the north. These alliances helped keep the small-scale wars that had plagued the Northern lands in check, as by entering into one of these powerful alliances a noble was given a significant degree of protection against his or her neighbours. The threat of large-scale civil war within the north did increase quite significantly as these alliances grew in power and influence, but as such wars would severely hinder the nation as a whole, the monarchs themselves often intervened to stop such wars before they began, ensuring prosperity remained almost all of the time. It was these alliances that were ultimately to prove the downfall of the monarchy however, for when the mad king Carlos II decided to dissolve the Royal Council, the majority of which was made up of senior members of these alliances, the various alliances of the north set aside their differences and united against the king, overthrowing him and ridding Ásaterra from monarchs for good. As such when the Royal Council took full control of Ásaterra, it was seen as only right and proper these alliances were made formal. As such the various different alliances were re-named as “Legions” and the various Dukes who made up the Royal Council named their permanent leaders. These Legions were at the forefront of the Ásaterran civil war and performed the vast majority of the fighting on the Northern side. It was during this war that a sense of unity between the Legions grew until the Legionaries themselves felt that they were all part of a greater whole. Thus when the war was over and the current council was established, the Northern Councilor was pronounced as the head of the Legion of Legeónas. The Legion of Legeónas is both the political and military organisation that unites the Northern lands of Ásaterra. The Legion of Legeónas is a confederation of the other Legions, united under the command of the Northern Councilor. While the Legion of Legeónas has very few people working directly for them, all Legionnaires are technically members and so when the Legion of Legeónas is called to war, it is a call to arms for all the Northern forces. Despite this, it is not guaranteed that all the Legions will answer a summons if the Legion of Legeónas is called to arms. The Legion of Karak Anor is infamous for very rarely answering to the Legion of Legeónas, much to the frustration of the Councillors. The Legions themselves have over time become more than simple alliances of nobles with similar goals, they have become geographically-based powers intricately tied to the Feudal system by which the North is run. Almost every Leige in the North is a member of a Legion, and every soldier they have under arms is considered a Legionnaire. Therefore almost anybody who is anyone in the north is a member of a legion, even if they do not serve any military purpose. This is because the Legions often have political goals that stretch beyond that of armed might, or require advisors for the dealing with the day-to-day running of local lands. The Northern Councilor The appointment of the council member of Northern Ásaterra differs somewhat with the election processes held by the other factions, for it is focused around a number of Electors, powerful men and women whose position as Electors are derived from their command of a Northern Legion. This therefore means that all of the Elector positions are held by powerful noble families, as the position of Elector in one that is inherited upon death by the Elector’s oldest child. There are currently eight Elector positions held by seven individuals, the current Councillor Constantine II holding both the Elector title of The Legion of Hynafoltre and The Legion of Thebepolis. The Councillor of Northern Ásaterra is elected from the Electors, by the Electors upon either the death or abdication of the Councillor, with the ninth (and final vote to be cast) vote held by the Grandmaster of the Cataphracts (who cannot stand him/herself). This means the elections are often very tense affairs with each of the candidates having large forces at their disposal should the vote not go their way. Thankfully for the last few decades the Byzantine house has held the position thanks to their family’s marriage manoeuvring and the fact that they hold the most prosperous and wealthy areas of Northern Ásaterra, which by extension means they have control of the largest armed force in the region. The Current Legions and Electors The Legion of Hynafoltre Councillor Constantine II of House Byzantine commands the Legion of the city of Hynafoltre (known by its old name of Constantium to the locals), the ex-capital city of Ásaterra and the largest city of the North. A home to nobles and commoners alike, the city is always a buzz of activity. This is especially true around race-days, when people flock to watch the city’s famous chariot racing and cheer on their favourite racer and team. These races often lead to huge riots within the city, as supporters of the famous blue and red teams dispute the outcome of the races in the streets and taverns. It is through the continual putting down of these riots which allows Hynafoltre to produce some of the finest Lawkeepers around. The forge districts of the city also create some of the highest quality weapons and armour to be found within Ásaterra, finding rich business with the wealthy nobles who pride themselves in wearing the latest fashions in both cloth and steel. The Legion of Thebepolis The Legion of Thebepolis has also been under the command of Councillor Constantine II since the tragic and unexpected death of his childless brother Theon. Bordering the city of Hynafoltre, it forms part of the Byzantine stronghold in Northern Ásaterra and is home to many towns and villages in the hot northern lands. It is from these regions that the majority of the well-equipped and disciplined heavy infantry and cavalry of the northern armies originate to fight for the Council in its wars. The Legion of Atheopolis The Legion of Atheopolis was under the command of Elector Thel of House Byzantine, before her untimely death serving the council. The Electorate currently has no Elector, and has become a source of great struggle among the high nobles of the north. The House of Byzantine is famous for its consolidation of votes and voices in the Elector council and have already made moves to ensure it stays within their family. The region under the Legion’s influence itself is a highly urban one, containing many towns and cities. The region is also famous for producing Theodosian Wine, widely (but not completely) considered the best wine in all of Ásaterra. The Legion of Albion The Legion of Albion is located to the far south of the Northern lands and is held by Elector Elizabeth of House Pendragon. Being in more temperate climate, the lands of Albion are far greener and leafier than the hot northern lands. In fact the majority of the region is covered by the Broad Oak Forest, and its people live within clearings cut within its green embrace. The nobles of Albion take honour to an almost absurd degree, priding themselves in their jousting, archery and telling of tales of bravery above all else. The Legion/Kingdom of Karak Anor The Legion of Karak Anor commands the majority of the Orton mountains that span the eastern border of Northern Ásaterra. Karak Anor itself is an underground city that resides deep within the rock of the mountains and is full of grand forges as well as vast mines that bear rich deposits of Iron, Gold and Adamant. However, Karak Anor is part of the nation of Ásaterra on paper alone, as it abides by its own laws, has its own army, its own structures of government and even has its own King who rules over the Dwarven hold. The King in Karak Anor is a very unique position, as by law there can be no monarchs within Ásaterra; the King in Karak Anor is only a King while within the Dwarven hold. This means that when the Dwarf king steps outside of Karak Anor, he legally becomes an Elector instead. This gives the Dwarf the strange position of King in Karak Anor rather than King of Karak Anor. The Kings in Karak Anor have historically rarely stepped foot outside their hold however, only entering Ásaterra proper either when the Karak marches to war or when a new Councillor must be elected. The current King in Karak Anor is Thonar Iron-hand and the position has been in his royal line for centuries. The Dwarves of Karak Anor are very insular and prefer to remain within the confines of the Fortress-hold that is their home or the various towns and mines that stretch the Orton mountains. The Dwarves of the Legion of Karak Anor only really venture beyond their borders to trade with the various towns that have prospered near the border for food and such, or to march to war, where their shield-wall is near-unbreakable. The Legion of Syracolis Situated along the northern coast of Ásaterra, the population of the Legion of Syracolis are almost entirely based along the coast-line. This is due to the intense heat of the area making anywhere that is not near a cool sea breeze near-uninhabitable. As a result the people of Syracolis take great pride in shipbuilding and seafaring, their numerous cities and towns surrounded by a sea of ship-masts moving to and fro with fish and goods. The current Elector of Syracolis is Theodora of house Quinquereme, a house that has ruled over Syracolis for many generations. Syracolis also has a large population of Elves that live within her cities where their skills in ship-building are highly valued by the local population. The Legion of Maor Dlí Main Page: The Legion of Maor Dlí Uniquely among the Northern Legions, the Legion of Maor Dlí is not bound to a geographical area. Instead it exists as a standing lawkeeping force that is spread across the whole of Ásaterra. Its members are mostly, but not exclusively, drawn from the lawkeepers of other Legions and as such they are the Legionnaires that the residents of the rest of Ásaterra interact with the most. The current Elector of the Legion of Maor Dlí is Elector Damasus Byzantine. Damasus has been recently appointed to his position. The Cataphract Order The final member to cast their vote in the election of the Councillor, although not allowed to stand for the position, is the Grand Master of the Cataphracts. In myth there is an old saying of “Who watches the watchman?” In Ásaterra the answer is simple; The Cataphracts. The Cataphracts are a holy knightly order that spans the entire length of Ásaterra holding many keeps dotted across the map. The cataphract order gets its authority to impose the law by being paladins of Annatarra, goddess of law, thereby adding divine weight to their acts and judgements. While under the monarchy their role was to both uphold the holy law and fight for the monarch, under the council they act as elite lawkeepers, having the authority to hold accountable even the highest members of the Ásaterran society to the law. While the Cataphracts themselves are not allowed to hold any landed title, they have the authority to arrest almost anybody within Ásaterra, including land-owning nobles. This makes them both a force to be feared and respected by commoner and noble alike, although it does make the job of a Cataphract a very dangerous one should they choose to arrest a more powerful individual who has the armed forces (or willing assassins) to resist. While the Cataphracts used to have the authority to impose the law upon anybody they saw fit, the Hunsow incident of 1292 BA and the political fallout that followed meant that the council stripped them of their authority to judge Lieges alone. Instead the Cataphracts can hold, at the request of the parties involved, a Cataphract Trial where their loyalty first and foremost to Annatarra means that a fairer judgement can be passed. On the battlefield the charge of the Cataphracts is an awesome sight to behold, tight formations of heavy horsemen that have shattered many an army at the will of their commanders.